Courtney's Boyfriend
by rduff
Summary: Courtney's got a boyfriend! Remember the girl who says Mah Hah? Amanda plays her in one of Amanda's many skits! This is a story filled with humor and romance! Please Read and Review!
1. Courntey Meets HIM

As Courtney walked home from school, she laid eyes on the hottest hunk that she had ever seen. He was tall and skinny, and was wearing a purple and orange plaid shirt that hung on his body like a bag. Courtney immediately stopped in her tracks. Even though she had piano lessons to get to, Courtney stayed put and gazed at this newfound fellow.

"Hiya!" called the hunk.

Courtney jumped in surprise. _Was he talking to HER?_

"Hello" mumbled Courtney in reply.

The hunk came closer to her. As he neared, she inched away. He was a boy, she realized, and she could not be around him, no matter how cute he was. Courtney had an immediate fear of cooties, and she was not about to catch them at the age of fourteen. But she could not resist. The sun was glinting off of his square framed glasses, creating an even more handsome image in front of Courtney.

"Your pretty, you know that?" said the boy, stepping closer.

"My name is Jason. What's is your name?" said the boy.

Courtney could not believe it. He was talking to her! She was scared to reply, but she had to be polite.

"My name is…. Um… Courtney."

Jason smiled. "Courtney eh, beautiful name you got yourself."

As the words of praise left Jason's mouth, a red tint crept over Courtney's cheeks.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you. But, before I go, I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me sometime."

Courtney almost fainted at that point. Struggling to keep her composure, she said, "Yes, yes I would."

"Friday then?" said Jason with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yep." replied Courtney.

Then, she ran. And Jason was the one who had to go. Courtney ran home like there was no tomorrow. When she was in the privacy of her own room, she shrieked, "YES!"


	2. The Date: The Beforehand Version

"Courtney, come downstairs for dinner!" called Courtney's mother.

"MAH HAH!" was the only response.

"Courtney!" Courtney's mother repeated desperately.

Courtney, a fourteen-year-old girl, was late for dinner, but then again, she had a pretty good reason. Tonight she was going on her first date, EVER. On the date she would be going somewhere, but she did not know where. Her new/first boyfriend, Jason, only told her to eat dinner before the date, which was planned for 6:30.

Before eating dinner, Courtney decided that she should get ready for the date. Courtney had no idea as to what to wear, but she knew that she definitely needed to wear cootie spray. She had never told anyone this, but she was deafly afraid of cooties, and she was not about to catch them tonight, on her first date.

"Courtney! Get down here now!" rang the agitated voice of Courtney's mother.

_Ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong. _It was the doorbell. And that could only mean one thing, Jason had arrived. Courtney all of a sudden felt like her stomach was at a gymnastics competition and it was the flips section. Courtney was not ready to leave. She had yet to spray herself for cooties, do her hair, and iron her crocheted hat. The fact that Jason had already arrived before Courtney was ready infuriated her. In rage she opened the door, slammed it, opened it again, and rushed down the stairs.

"MAH HAH!" screamed Courtney at Jason.

She ran upstairs in tears after shrieking in the downstairs hallway. Everything was ruined. She had screamed at her first cootie infested mate, and had gone near this boy without putting on cootie spray. Courtney was both embarrassed and scared. Also the fact that Jason would never talk to her again deeply saddened her.

"Courtney dear. Jason would like to talk to you."

Courtney slowly slithered down the stairs. Jason was waiting down there. Carefully, Courtney stationed herself where she could watch Jason, but she was safe from the cooties.

"I would still like to take you on the date." Jason told her.

Courtney wanted to resist, but she absolutely could not. The boy in front of her wanted to take her on a date. Normally Courtney would have hissed and stomped upstairs, but Jason was looking nice that night. Dressed in pleated khaki slacks that were a tad bit on the short side and a purple and orange plaid shirt, Jason looked more special than normal. Standing under the hallway chandelier, his square-framed glasses glittered from the light more than ever. Courtney observed that as Jason was waiting for Courtney's response, he was taking in his new surrounding with his big blue eyes, which were half covered with his jet-black hair. His huge floppy ears twitched every few seconds, also taking in the newfound noises of Courtney's house. Courtney smiled, readying her reply.

"Yes you can take me on the date, just let me go put on my cootie spray, and then I will be ready." said the blushing Courtney.

"Hey, um, can I borrow some of that spray…no offense to you, um, yeah." called Jason as Courtney dashed up the stairs.

"Okey dokey!" was Jason's distant response.

A few seconds later, Courtney came sauntering down the stairs, reeking of something dead. When at the bottom of the stairs, Courtney handed Jason a clear bottle, which had _cootie spray_ scribbled around it, filled with something yellow. Jason gingerly took the bottle and sprayed himself down. As he prepared himself for cooties, Courtney's mother got this look on her face. Once he was done, Courtney's mother hurried the couple out of the door, ready to get rid of the dead smell.


	3. The Date

The moon hovered above the couple's heads. The stars dotted the night sky above Courtney and Jason. Jason was ready. He knew that if this went well, then he would have a girlfriend for sure. Courtney, on the other hand, was as scared as a cat being sucked into a vaccum cleaner. She did not know where Jason was taking her, which was quite frightening. The silence outside of her house also gave her the heebeegibbers, so she decided to make small talk with the hunk standing beside her.

"Hi" mumbled Courtney. Why she said _that_ she did not know, but boy was she embarassed!

"Uhh... hi right back to ya." Jason said, returning Courtney's weird greeting.

After that episode, the two did not talk until they arrived at the location of their date. When they arrived, Courtney was extremly surprised. She had imagined her first date at a museum. And not just any museum. She had wanted to go to the Museum of the World's Snot Collections. This was a museum that was one of a kind. And apparently, they were not going there. Towering above her pinched up face was a building with the words Haunted Nature Park printed across the front.

"Well, here we are! Hope you enjoy it!" said Jason in an over excited tone.

"I have to go now. I will meet you back here in fifteen minutes. Bye!" said Jason in a once again over excited tone, but this time it was a bit rushed.

As Jason hurtled off into the building, Courtney stood like a block of ice in the middle of the parking lot. She felt abandoned and lost in this newfound territory. All of a sudden, Courtney was knocked down in an extremely rough way. Barely concious, Courtney struglled to stand. As soon as she felt stable, she dashed out into a nearby by graden. In the garden she was greeted by several hidious statues of hollywood stars. Courtney screamed and ran once again into the night.

Fifteen minutes later, Jason returned to the meeting place. Courtney was not present, but a pile of rocks was in her place. Jason shrieked and ran off in the opposite direction that Courtney had dashed off into. Jason did not knopw what to do. His mate was gone. He was lost. His reputation was ruined. Jason sat down and cried like there was no tomorrow, which in his case, was true.

A few minutes later, someone tapped Jason on the shoulder. Jason turned around and Courtney was standing there. They both screamed with terror and happiness. Jason stood up and kissed Courtney. Courtney was terrified by this turn of events. She idmeadiately pushed her mate away and kicked and punched at the air. Jason glared at Courtney in fear. He could not believe he had just kissed this monstrosity of a creature. Jason picked up his present for Courtney and ran. And man did that kid run!

Jason was gone. Courtney crumpled on the ground and let out a loud yell. How could she have let this happen? She lost her boyfriend, and she was around this beast during the time that her cootie spray had expired! She was a dead woman, and a scared one for that matter. Courtney could not bear to be around anyone or anything. Since this was the case, she ran to the nearest science lab and locked herself in a tiny air tight sound proof no way of escaping room. Courtney was done for, and she could not stand for the world to suffer because of her.


End file.
